Proper breast positioning yields many benefits including enhanced comfort and enhanced appearance. With regard to comfort, it is often desirable that the breasts do not contact each other in a cleavage area, or that if they do contact each other that such contact is minimized or occurs with only limited force exerted therebetween. Furthermore, it is often desirable to have a somewhat absorbent and soft material adjacent inner surfaces of the breasts in a cleavage area to more comfortably support the breasts and potentially absorb any perspiration away from the skin.
With regard to appearance, various different shirts and dresses benefit from a particular breast position and a degree of cleavage. While to some extent, bras of different configurations can adjust breast position to best locate the breasts for coordination with the outer garments, it is often impractical to have a separate bra for each outfit.
Furthermore, often a more desirable appearance in the cleavage area can be created if the breasts avoid contact or minimize contact in a cleavage area. It is also often beneficial to elevate the breasts somewhat for enhanced appearance.
Outer garments provide varying degrees of coverage of a cleavage area. When a cleavage area is somewhat visible, the propensity exists for a greater amount of the cleavage area to be visible than the woman desires, and the potential exists for portions of a bra or other undergarment in the cleavage area to be at least somewhat visible. In such circumstances, a need exists for an accessory which can be placed in the cleavage area to at least provide some degree of concealment of a portion of the cleavage area or concealment of a portion of the bra or other undergarment in the cleavage area. Such an accessory can, in addition to providing a concealment function, present a surface which can have some degree of decoration thereon if desired. In such an instance, both advantageous concealment and enhanced decoration can be facilitated.